


Perjaka 1000%

by Kuncir_Kuda



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuncir_Kuda/pseuds/Kuncir_Kuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino tidak mengerti, mengapa hari ini Akane dan anak buahnya bersikap aneh. Kou dan Akane tampak lega dan Kagari kelihatan kesal. Aneh sekali....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perjaka 1000%

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho-Pass milik Productions IG/Gen Urobuchi

Masaoka batuk-batuk pagi itu. Kesehatannya sedang menurun rupanya. Tubuh tuanya berguncang-guncang karena kesulitan menahan serangan batuk yang mengganggu. Napasnya agak terengah, menunjukkan betapa berat kondisinya yang harus bekerja di tengah sakit yang mendera. Ketiga rekan kerjanya serempak memandang dengan khawatir. Mereka lalu menoleh pada Akane, ‘meminta’ agar inspektur kesayangan mereka itu berbuat sesuatu.

Akane berhenti mengetik. Ia menoleh sejenak pada Ginoza yang sedang menyemprot tanaman, tapi seniornya itu diam saja. Memang harus Akane yang bergerak, rupanya.

“Masaoka-san, mari kuantar ke klinik,” ujar Akane sambil berdiri.

Di luar dugaan, Ginoza memandang tajam padanya. Akane tercekat. Apa salah dia?

“Kau belum menyelesaikan laporanmu, Tsunemori. Biar... “ Ginoza mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari siapa yang bisa disuruh menggantikan Akane. Tapi tampaknya semua orang sedang sibuk... kecuali dirinya!

“Biar aku saja yang menemani Masaoka. Kalian selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!” perintah Ginoza sebelum mengajak Masaoka pergi.

Mereka yang tersisa di ruangan hanya melongo. Tidak mengira Ginoza bisa berbaik-baik dengan Masaoka. Hanya Akane yang tersenyum tulus. Bisa dimaklumi sih, dia ‘kan memang naif.

Kagari mengamati kepergian ayah dan anak itu sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kelihatannya ia menemukan sebuah ide yang brilian. Kagari lalu menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. Usai menulis, ia membalik kertas tersebut dan menempelkan double tape. Senyuman Kagari makin lebar setelah itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Kougami sambil menggeser kursinya mendekati tempat Kagari. Sejak tadi ia mengamati gerak-gerik Kagari dengan pandangan curiga. Meski belum mengetahui apa yang hendak Kagari lakukan, tapi siapa pun bisa menebak bahwa perbuatan Kagari pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ginoza dan Masaoka.

Kagari menunjukkan hasil kerjanya sambil tersenyum bangga. Kougami mengerutkan kening saat membaca tulisan Kagari, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengerti jika tidak mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa. Demikian juga Akane dan Kunizuka.

“Ginoza itu butuh bantuan, Kou.”

“Koefisien Kriminalnya lebih rendah daripada kita berempat. Jadi kenapa dia harus membutuhkan pertolonganmu?” tanya Kou, perlahan menjauh dari Kagari, sudah tidak tertarik lagi.

“Kalian tahu ‘kan bahwa ayahnya menginginkan cucu? Nah, tulisanku ini akan membantu mewujudkan impian Masaoka!” jelas Kagari lagi.

Tiga orang di sekitarnya menatap tajam. Minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“Ginoza itu ‘kan kesulitan menemukan pasangan. Nah, tulisanku ini adalah pengumuman bahwa saat ini ia sudah siap untuk bereproduk... maksudku, mencari pasangan hidup untuk memberikan cucu bagi Masaoka!” jelas Kagari penuh semangat.

Ketiga rekan kerjanya terbelalak. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ginoza bisa mengamuk dan pasti berakibat fatal bagi Kagari!

“Kougami-san, ambil dan hancurkan kertas itu dari Kagari!” perintah Akane segera.

“Baik!” jawab Kougami, lalu dengan sigap berusaha merebut kertas di tangan Kagari. Kunizuka hanya memandang dengan wajah datar, lalu kembali mengetik. Kougami tidak akan membutuhkannya untuk mengatasi Kagari.

Tapi Kunizuka rupanya keliru menduga. Kagari yang mungil itu bisa berkelit dengan mudah, menghindar dari sergapan Kou yang tidak ingin wajah sahabatnya memerah karena keusilan Kagari.

“Ayolah Kou, kau tidak ingin melihat kebahagiaan sahabatmu sendiri?” sergah Kagari sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

“Ya, tapi tidak dengan cara mempermalukannya!” kejar Kou.

“Terlambat! Aku akan membuat seluruh gadis di CID membaca pengumuman ini dan....”

Bruk!

Kagari menabrak seseorang yang hendak memasuki ruangan Divisi Satu. Tubuh kecilnya terjengkang karena kalah berat dengan orang yang juga paling tinggi di Divisi Satu itu. Ginoza.

“Eh, Ginoza....” ucap Kagari salah tingkah. Ia segera berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang kertas yang menjadi rebutan.

Ginoza menatap tajam Kagari, lalu beralih pada Kougami yang beringsut mendekati mejanya. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua anak buahnya itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Akane yang ikut-ikutan salah tingkah. Tapi Akane bisa menemukan cara untuk mencairkan suasana.

“Anda sudah kembali, rupanya. Bagaimana keadaan Masaoka-san?” tanya Akane grogi.

“Dokter sudah menanganinya. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di klinik. Buktinya, kutinggal sebentar saja mereka sudah melakukan hal yang mencurigakan,” balas Ginoza yang rupanya tidak termakan umpan Akane.

Kougami duduk di kursinya sambil menghembuskan napas keras. Ia memandang Akane. Barangkali hendak mengatakan, kuserahkan padamu mengenai masalah ini.

“Mencurigakan? Ginoza, kau butuh waktu untuk bersantai. Bagaimana jika selepas kerja kita... eh... memasak?” sahut Kagari, asal bunyi. Tapi tindakannya tidak asal-asalan. Ia menepuk punggung Ginoza dengan sok akrab. Seulas senyuman mencurigakan segera menyembul usai tangannya menyentuh Ginoza.

“Jangan menyentuhku, Penegak,” usir Ginoza dengan nada mengancam.

“Hahaha, baiklah. Aku juga asal bicara saja. Baiklah, aku akan bekerja lagi,” balas Kagari, buru-buru menuju mejanya. Ia menoleh pada Kougami sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengedipkan mata nakal.

Kougami mendengus. Ia diam saja saat Ginoza melintas di dekatnya. Hingga saat ia melihat sesuatu di punggung sahabat yang kini menjadi atasannya itu.

“Kagari!” sergah Kougami tercekat.

Akane, Kunizuka dan Ginoza serempak menatap Kougami. Tapi hanya Kunizuka yang segera memahami apa yang membuat Kougami gusar. Kertas yang sebelumnya ditulisi oleh Kagari kini telah menempel di punggung Ginoza!

“Eh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf, Gino,” cetus Kougami salah tingkah. Ginoza menatap curiga agak lama, lalu berjalan lagi menuju mejanya.

Kougami menatap Kagari dengan marah. Tapi yang ditatap malah bersiul-siul seolah tidak berdosa.

“Astaga!”

Seisi ruangan kembali disentakkan. Kali ini oleh Akane yang ternyata baru melihat kertas yang ditempelkan oleh Kagari di punggung Ginoza.

“Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?!” bentak Ginoza gusar.

“Maaf, Ginoza-san. Saya hanya terkejut. Saya baru ingat bahwa hari ini saya punya janji dengan teman-teman saya,” dusta Akane menutupi kegugupannya.

Ginoza diam saja, lalu duduk tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa empat pasang mata tengah mengawasinya. Tiga pasang mata mengawasi dengan gelisah, sementara satu pasang lagi bersinar penuh kemenangan. Mata binal milik Kagari.

 

Dua jam berlalu di ruangan Divisi Satu. Waktu makan siang telah tiba, tapi Akane dan Kagari belum juga beranjak menuju kafetaria. Padahal biasanya mereka yang paling cepat mengisi perutnya.

“Aku mau makan siang dulu, Tsunemori,” pamit Ginoza.

Melihat Ginoza beranjak pergi, seperti orang latah, Akane dan Kougami juga buru-buru berdiri. Padahal biasanya perokok berat macam Kougami akan menunda makan hingga rasa laparnya mencapai titik kritis.

“Aku ikut!” seru Akane dan Kougami serempak.

Ginoza lagi-lagi menunjukkan sikap tidak memahami apa yang terjadi di balik kekompakan itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi membiarkan Akane dan Kougami mengikutinya.

“Kita cabut saja kertas itu di luar,” bisik Akane pada Kougami. Kougami mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu, Kagari tertawa geli melihat tingkah rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Kougami sempat memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya, tapi tawa Kagari makin keras saja. Kougami lalu menatap Kunizuka, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Kunizuka mengangguk mengerti, lalu mendekati Kagari. Gadis tangguh itu memukulkan keyboard-nya ke kepala Kagari, sesuai ‘perintah’ Kougami.

“Hei!” protes Kagari, yang hanya dibalas dengan satu pukulan lagi.

Giliran Kougami yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

 

Perjalanan menuju kafetaria ibarat misi memburu kriminal laten ber-koefisien kriminal di atas 400. Sangat, sangat menegangkan dan memiliki risiko kegagalan sangat tinggi. Ada saja hal yang menghambat misi mereka mencabut kertas di punggung Ginoza.

Mula-mula Shisui menyapa mereka dari belakang untuk berbicara dengan Akane. Kougami buru-buru mendekat pada Ginoza, menutupi punggung sang inspektur agar tulisannya tidak terbaca oleh Shisui. Ginoza yang masih heran dan curiga berbalik untuk menatap sahabatnya itu. Pada saat bersamaan, seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan, mendekati mereka. Lagi-lagi Kougami harus melindungi punggung Ginoza, hingga ia bergeser agar orang tersebut tidak melihat punggung Ginoza.

“Ada apa denganmu? Kau mau menjadi ekorku?” tukas Ginoza kesal.

Kougami hendak menjawab. Tapi Akane, yang sudah selesai dengan Shisui, segera menggandeng seniornya.

“Aku lapar sekali. Kita segera makan saja, Ginoza-kanshikan!” ajak Akane untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ginoza. Tapi Ginoza bergeming. Dengan wajah datar ia melihat tangannya yang disentuh Akane.

“Eh... maaf....” Akane menarik tangannya dengan canggung.

Ginoza diam saja, kemudian berlalu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meninggalkan Akane dan Kougami yang menghembuskan napas lega.

Kali berikutnya, saat Akane hampir berhasil menarik kertas tersebut, mereka bertemu Aoyanagi yang menyapa dari arah berlawanan. Ginoza, di luar dugaan membalas lambaian rekan sejawatnya tersebut. Ia berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Aoyanagi hingga tangan Akane luput dari kertas yang menempel di punggungnya.

“Sial!” umpat Kougami geram, “apa kita biarkan saja dia?”

“Jangan! Biar aku saja,” jawab Akane sambil menyusul Ginoza dan Aoyanagi.

Akane tampak menyela pembicaraan Ginoza dan Aoyanagi, lalu menarik Aoyanagi menjauh dari Ginoza. Kedua wanita itu berbicara dengan nada rendah dan Akane tampak mengatupkan kedua tangan sambil membungkuk, memohon bantuan Aoyanagi. Mereka lalu kembali mendekati Ginoza yang menunggu dalam kebingungan.

Percakapan antara Ginoza dan Aoyanagi kembali berlangsung. Akane bergerak pelan ke belakang Ginoza sambil berpura-pura menelepon Kunizuka. Saat Ginoza sedang lengah karena asyik dengan Aoyanagi, Akane segera menarik kertas yang menempel di punggung Ginoza, kemudian berlari secepatnya menuju Kougami yang tengah menunggu. Ginoza kebingungan, tapi Aoyanagi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja diselamatkan dari hal yang memalukan.

“Hebat!” puji Kougami, ikut berlari bersama Akane, kembali ke ruangan Divisi Satu. Sangat puas dengan pencapaian misi berbahaya ini.

 

Ginoza kembali ke ruangan Divisi Satu setengah jam kemudian. Di sana hanya ada Akane dan Kougami. Kunizuka sudah pergi dan Kagari menyusul Masaoka ke klinik untuk mengobati kepalanya yang benjol dihajar Kunizuka. Ginoza sudah siap dengan tingkah aneh Akane dan Kougami lagi, tapi harapannya rupanya bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Akane dan Kougami tampak tenang-tenang saja. Kougami tampak sudah ‘makan siang’ belasan batang rokok hingga tak berminat lagi ke kafetaria.

Saat melewati meja Kougami, Ginoza melihat secarik kertas dengan bentuk tulisan tangan yang ia kenali sebagai milik Kagari. Bunyinya : Perjaka 100%, siap beraksi kapan saja!!! Seperti judul film porno buatan dua abad yang lalu.

“Siapa yang dimaksud dengan perjaka itu?” tanya Ginoza pada Kougami. “Apakah kau? Dengan semua gadis yang kau pacari saat kita masih sekolah dulu?” lanjut Ginoza kemudian berlalu menuju mejanya.

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan nada rendah, tapi sukses menusuk jantung hati Kougami. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi Ginoza, inikah balasan untuknya?!

Kougami menarik napas dalam. Matanya memicing pada Ginoza, ibarat burung elang yang siap merenggut mangsanya. Ia mengambil pena, lalu menambahkan sesuatu di atas kertas yang sempat menjadi perkara. Akane hanya mengawasinya dengan keheranan.

Senyum Kougami mengembang usai menulis. Ia mendekati Ginoza dengan tangan memegang kertas tersebut. Senyumannya tampak licik, tapi Ginoza yang sedang asyik dengan tanamannya tidak memperhatikan.

Sekilas, dari tempatnya duduk, Akane bisa melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu : Perjaka 1000%, siap beraksi kapan saja!!!

Akane ternganga. Ia hampir bersuara untuk memperingatkan Ginoza. Tapi terlambat.

“Gino, kita minum-minum usai jam kerja, yuk?” ajak Kougami sambil menepuk keras punggung Ginoza hingga wajah inspektur jutek itu nyaris menubruk tanamannya sendiri.

“Aku tidak minum-minum seperti Masaoka, Kou!” bentak Gino gusar.

“Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu,” jawab Kougami sambil berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Ginoza yang kesal dan Akane yang terhenyak melihat aksi anak buahnya.

Bagaimana menolong Ginoza kali ini?! Akane tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana....

TAMAT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Awalnya saya akan memakai chara Amari saja untuk menjadi biang kerok di cerita ini. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, pada masa Kou masih jadi inspektur, dia agak membosankan (fans Kou saya mohon maaf, tapi seperti itulah pandangan saya). Karena fic ini maunya canon dan saya ingin Kou yang agak slengean, setting dipindahkan ke masa Akane jadi inspektur. Jadilah Kou kerepotan mencegah agar Gino ngga mempermalukan dirinya sendiri heuheuheu.  
> Sekali lagi, saya sepakat dengan pencipta Psycho-Pass : Gino adalah chara yang paling enak dikerjain! #dominatored


End file.
